closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Viacom (CBS)
1st Logo (June 4, 1971-June 1976) Nicknames: "Pinball", "A Viacom Presentation", "V-iA-COM", “V-iA-COM Pinball” Logo: The word "ViACOM", a group of letters at a time (in an ascending number: "V" (1), "iA" (2) and "COM" (3)), slide in from the right, with the background changing color as each one stops. As the screen fades to purple, the letter "V" slides in. Then "iA" slides in, changing the background to green. Then "COM" slides in, changing the background to red. When the word "ViACOM" is formed, the camera quickly pans outward and the words "A" and "PRESENTATION" are seen to the left and right of the word "ViACOM", over a blue background. The logo is in the same font as The Mary Tyler Moore Show logo (called "Peignot") in white. Variants: *One version of the logo replaces the red background with black. Could possibly be because of film quality, however. *Other sources would have this logo completely out of sync with the sound effects. *There is a B&W variant. *There is also a rare dark (not B&W) variant (possibly) due to the film deterioration. *There is also a sepia variant. *An in-credit text such as "A Viacom (Enterprises) Presentation (or "Production")" or "In Association With Viacom Enterprises" would be shown on The $25,000 Pyramid and Goodson-Todman game shows, among other co-produced series and TV movies. This continued on into the '80s on shows like Family Feud. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The three portions of "Viacom" sliding to the center from the left one by one, and the zoom out and appearance of "A" and "Presentation". Pretty simple all around, and the sliding of the words is rather rough. Also, shouldn't the letters have animated as "Vi-A-COM" instead of "V-iA-COM"? Music/Sounds: 4 synthesized ascending pinball-like chimes. The first 3 bring up the letters to "ViACOM", and the last, which plays over the zoom-out, has a zap-like "WHOOSH" that blends in with the last bell, combined with a synth chord and gurgling/telephone-like sounds. Music/Sounds Variants: *Sometimes, the logo is silent. *Sometimes, especially on PAL prints, the music is of a slightly higher pitch. *Sometimes, it's distorted. Availability: Ultra rare, due to excessive plastering with later Viacom logos, Paramount Domestic Television logos, the CBS Paramount Domestic/Network Television logos, and the CBS Television Distribution logos. The in-credit versions are rare and are currently seen only on VHS tapes and DVDs of The Missiles of October. The color version turned up on most season 11 & 12 episodes of My Three Sons on The Hallmark Channel back in the early 2000s (these seasons have since been updated with the CBS Television Distribution logo when they aired on Decades). Supposedly these include episodes last seen on Nick @ Nite around 1988-1990. The B&W variant was seen on early '70s prints of The Andy Griffith Show, Perry Mason, I Love Lucy, The Dick Van Dyke Show, The Twilight Zone, and The Beverly Hillbillies, among other classic shows. This logo made an appearance on Hogan's Heroes on the Australian TV network "ONE Network" in 2012, but only a split second was shown, due to plastering by the 8th logo. The B&W variant appeared on a VHS of The Andy Griffith Show by Premier Promotions titled The Andy Griffith Show Double Feature Volume 33. The dark variant appears at the end of the Magnetic Video release of 5 Terrytoon Cartoons Featuring Heckle and Jeckle. This also appears on earlier 16mm syndication dupes distributed by Viacom, mostly before 1976, such as on a few prints of Viacom-distributed shows such as My Three Sons, Hogan's Heroes, and The Beverly Hillbillies, which occasionally appear on eBay. This logo can also be seen on some older prints of episodes of The Banana Splits and Friends Show, Josie and the Pussycats, Whirlybirds, Petticoat Junction, Hogan's Heroes, pre-mid-1970s prints of The Rookies (which is now with Sony Pictures Television), Family Affair, The Houndcats, and the Canadian produced TV series The Amazing World of Kreskin, among others; that includes 16mm kinescopes. It is unknown if this can be found on VHS releases of The Houndcats, including releases from Trans World Entertainment, or the recent DVD releases. Consider yourself very lucky if you see this logo on TV or even on video, or through any other medium. Editor's Note: Depending on the variant: *Original variant: Some may be startled by its choppy animation, fast pace, "zoom-out", and the somewhat weird music, especially on distorted prints. *Silent variant: None. *In-credit variants: None. But that's absolutely nothing, compared to the next logo... 2nd Logo (1976-1986) f3768364cc28420cbbe54b5311a2ada3.jpg WWxTCOzZnwj3U_28u65MbQ57679.jpg Nicknames: "V of Doom", "A Viacom Presentation II", "Big V", "Zooming V", "The Purple/Black V (of Doom)", "Killer V", "Viapocalypse", "Viacom V" "Nightmare On Viacom Street", "Blue V", "Approaching V" Logo: On a sky blue (or lavender) background, the text "A Viacom Presentation" in a palatino-like typeface zooms-in from the center of the screen at a very fast pace. Then, a fancy-cut, navy blue "V" comes from the center and moves gradually closer and closer to the screen. When it gets to the point where the "V" takes up nearly the entire screen, the screen suddenly cuts to black or fades to black (depending on the version of the logo), with the "V" still moving ever closer. Variants: A network television version, used from 1979 until 1985, usually had the black "V" and the name "Viacom" zooming-in together and stopping once it has come to a huge size, with a sea green/dark blue background. This variant was warp speed and silent, but also sometimes had the end of the show's theme accompanying it. A variation of this version features a copyright stamp for "Viacom International" appearing at the bottom once the "V" stopped. However, some showings have the "V" and the word "Viacom" sliding-in from opposite sides of the screen. A version with a mirrored "V" was also spotted, where the logo flips up. The original version of this logo was filmed, and was used from 1976 until 1984. Color variations include black & white and sepia. On the earlier color variant of the filmed version, the "V" is black, with a light blue background. Videotaped versions have "A" and "Viacom" spaced farther apart, and the animation is more crisp and smooth. This was used from 1978-1986. Color variants include monochrome, purple background with dark blue "V", and faint purple with blue "V", among others. Some filmed variants feature the "V" actually stopping right before it cuts to black. This was largely common in its' earlier years (especially in black & white variants.) An extremely rare videotaped variant featuring a yellow "V" was used on some syndicated prints of The Honeymooners, appearing in a giant moon over a cityscape where the credits appear. This is a result of a chroma-key mistake. This variation was given the nickname "V of Moon". There is also a rare videotaped variant with a jungle green background and a Charleston green "V". An extremely rare turquoise variant with an ultramarine blue "V" was used in 1984. Two extra pounds of the timpani drum are heard at the end, and the "V" actually stops moving before we fade to black. A videotaped variant of this logo has an orange background and a midnight blue "V" seen on 1978 episodes of You Don't Say!. There is also a warp speed version of this. There is an uncommon "warp-speed" videotaped variation that has a much sped up logo and music. This was used along side co-distributor idents and was seen from 1979-1986. An extremely rare videotaped variant that flashes different colors reputedly exists. It was reported to be seen on an airing of The Honeymooners episode entitled "A Man's Pride" on The Comedy Network in Canada. It was also allegedly spotted on a Digiview Productions-released DVD of The Dick Van Dyke Show. A variant where the "V of Doom" is darkred on a pink background appeared on the 1985 syndicated series The Star Games. It also appeared on a 1994 rerun of an episode of The Andy Griffith Show. Dark variants of the Film-O-Vision version in color and B&W, due to film deterioration, exist. An extremely rare variant featuring a white background and a "True Blue" "V" exists. The first second was lopped off on Magnetic Video's VHS release of Blue Hawaii. There is a rare "Bottomed" version of the filmed "V of Doom" where viewers can see two separate frames. A filmed variant of this logo has the logo completely warped. At the beginning, the logo and audio is sped up. As the logo progresses, the audio frequently changes pitch. The cause of this is due to heavy film deterioration. It was spotted on a VHS of The Andy Griffith Show. Also, there's a videotaped variant which is distorted and the screen blacks out for a second at the start (likely because of a messed up tape). This was also spotted on a VHS of The Andy Griffith Show. There was a high pitched, slightly sped up version of the videotaped variant spotted on the Cannon episode "He Who Digs a Grave (Part 2)" on Me-TV. A B&W filmed version has both the text and background colored white, making the logo appear ghostly and almost invisible. An ultra dark/deteriorated black and white version exists, in which the background is nearly black and the "V" is almost invisible. This was spotted on a Me-TV airing of Perry Mason. An uber dark network television version was also discovered. The background is black, the text is barely legible, and the "V" can't be seen at all. This was spotted on a Trans World Entertainment VHS of The Master, presumably because of an editing mistake. There is a variant of the "V of Doom" in which the background is white and the "V" is a light yellow. At the end, the screen goes red. This variant is caused by the film phenomenon known as "vinegar syndrome", which is when cellulose acetate film (or safety film) decays, releasing acetic acid, which is the key ingredient in vinegar (where the name comes from). This variant was found on a heavily degraded 16mm print of The Mary Tyler Moore Show. A videotaped variant with a lime background was found on an episode of The Andy Griffith Show on TBS in 1992. An in-credit text would either say "A Viacom (Enterprises) Presentation", "In Association with Viacom Enterprises", "Distributed by Viacom Enterprises", or "Produced in association with Viacom Enterprises" would be shown on The $25,000 Pyramid, the Goodson-Todman game shows, and some TV and theatrical movies. A variant exists where a large bright splotch appears on an otherwise dark version of the logo. This is because a puddle of splice glue (used to seal up film splices, obviously) in an earlier frame smeared all over the next. This was spotted on an episode of The Beverly Hillbillies. A variant also exists on film prints of episodes of Greatest Heroes of the Bible on the Internet Archive, which only has the "V of Doom" music on either the "END OF PART ONE" or "THE END" card, likely due to sloppy plastering. FX/SFX: The text zooming in from screen center and the "V" logo zooming in. Music/Sounds: Here are the main music variants used on this logo: Usually, the music was a 5-note synthesized fanfare, complete with a timpani drum roll playing throughout with a final, rather loud pound at the end. Even after the logo faded to black, the timpani's echo could still be heard. The very first version of this logo featured the "Pinball" music of the first logo and was used eventually until late 1978 (and was also often used when replacing the original "Pinball" logo). This variant is also known as the "V of Pinball". The very first version of the normal 1976 music had a slightly faster tempo/low-pitched sequence of synthesizer notes, used on the same logo with the very dark blue/black "V" logo, and it was also used in tandem with the standard filmed variant. For the network TV variant, it used only the closing theme of the show or TV movie, or none. Music/Sounds Variants: PAL versions of the logo were in a higher pitch and had a slightly faster sequence of synthesizer notes. In some rare cases, the closing theme of the show was used, or none. Sometimes, the "V of Doom" music cuts off right before the last timpani beat, removing the final echo in the process. This was heard on the Magnetic Video release of Don't Give Up the Ship. Sometimes on the filmed variant, the first note or two can be cut off. Often, the final bit of the show's closing theme will play over the logo briefly. This is caused by a bad splice on the film between the credits and the logo. On The Beverly Hillbillies episode "Christmas with the Clampetts", and perhaps other episodes from the first two seasons, it has a generic theme (the show's theme couldn't be used due to it being copyrighted while episodes from the first two seasons have fallen into the public domain) playing over the filmed version of this logo. In the warped variation of the logo, the music changes pitch throughout the logo. On the season 3 Have Gun-Will Travel episode "Fragile" on Me-TV and H&I, the 1987 Paramount Television theme plays faintly over a black screen before the videotaped variant appears, due to a double plaster. Availability: Uncommon, bordering on rare, but it has become a bit easier to find than in past years. Most shows that had this ID usually have been updated mainly with of the "V of Steel" or "Wigga Wigga", Paramount Domestic Television, or CBS Paramount Domestic/Network Television logos, among others; but in most cases, the CBS Television Distribution logo is nowadays used to replace this logo on newer prints. However, newer variants might be seen on local stations that show older Viacom shows, such as The Honeymooners, I Love Lucy, The Andy Griffith Show, Rawhide, Hogan's Heroes, The Twilight Zone, and Gomer Pyle: U.S.M.C. All variants of the "V of Doom" (with the exception of the "V of Pinball" until evidence is found) can be seen on VHS tapes of The Andy Griffith Show released by various video outfits such as Premier Promotions and sometimes (though mostly the videotaped variant) by UAV Corporation. Filmed versions usually appear at the end of 16mm syndication dupes distributed by Viacom at the time, such as The Mary Tyler Moore Show, I Love Lucy, The Andy Griffith Show, The Phil Silvers Show, and My Three Sons. These prints can be purchased on sites such as eBay. V of Pinball: The B&W filmed variant with the "Pinball" theme appears on the Magnetic Video release of King Creole (also on the 1985 Key Video re-release), and its color counterpart has been seen on the 1975 TV movie Eric, and may be intact on that film's VHS release, the Magnetic Video release of Girls! Girls! Girls! (also on the 1985 Key Video re-release), and mid '70s prints of early color episodes of Gunsmoke. It has also been alleged to have been spotted on one episode of The Andy Griffith Show on a public domain DVD of said show. Filmed Variant: The filmed version of the logo was on the 1970-1971 season finale of My Three Sons on Hallmark back around 2000; TV movies from the era, such as Police Story, The Two Worlds of Jennie Logan, and Top Secret (1978), among others; the original Magnetic Video VHS releases of many feature films, such as Last Train from Gun Hill and possibly All in a Night's Work, those featuring Elvis Presley, including G.I. Blues (also on the 1985 Key Video re-release) and Blue Hawaii, and those featuring Jerry Lewis, including Don't Give Up the Ship and possibly Visit to a Small Planet and The Sad Sack (don't expect to see this on any of their laserdiscs or Greatest Sports Legends tapes, though); and at the end of earlier video prints of the 1981 movie The Unseen, while the videotaped variant makes a strange appearance at the beginning. The filmed variant can be seen on Cozi TV airings of episodes from the first two seasons of The Beverly Hillbillies, due to said network using public domain prints of that show. It also appeared on Nelvana's first special A Cosmic Christmas; this is intact on current prints of the special whenever it gets aired on TV, as well as YTV Direct's print on YouTube (followed by the current Nelvana logo). The B&W filmed variant was once spotted an episode of Perry Mason on Me-TV before it was replaced with a later print sometime in 2015. It can also be spotted on almost every episode of The Millionaire on Me-TV (should they ever decide to air it again; it can sometimes be found on Me-TV's sister network Decades). The color variant of the filmed variant was seen on some prints of The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse and recently (as of 2018) on three episodes of Gunsmoke on Me-TV ("The Witness", "Kitty's Love Affair", and "Eleven Dollars"). The B&W filmed variant variant can also be spotted on DVDs of The Beverly Hillbillies released by the Platinum Disc Corporation, Madacy Entertainment, Mill Creek Entertainment, and GoodTimes Entertainment, among other companies. A warped, bottomed variant of this logo was seen on a VHS tape of The Andy Griffith Show titled 'The Best of The Andy Griffith Show: Mayhem in Mayberry'. It was also spotted on older prints of The Alvin Show, He and She, Amigo and Friends, Whirlybirds, The Perils of Penelope Pitstop, and the 1970 The Harlem Globetrotters cartoon. It was also seen on an episode of Hogan's Heroes on The Hallmark Channel in 2003 and on the season 3 Have Gun-Will Travel episode "Pancho" on Me-TV and H&I, but in both aforementioned cases, only the first second was shown due to these logos being sloppily plastered by newer logos (the 7th logo on the former, and the 1995 Paramount Domestic Television logo on the latter). It is unknown if this was seen on the Magnum Entertainment releases of The Deerslayer, The Last of the Mohicans (1977) or California Gold Rush, the Magnetic Video VHS release and Key Video re-release of Roustabout, or the 1985 Key Video re-issue of Blue Hawaii. Videotaped Variant: The videotaped version used to be somewhat common on Perry Mason on Me-TV, but they have started using remastered DVD prints with the CBS Television Distribution logo, though it has been seen on FETV as of late. It's also seen at the end of most Cannon episodes, mostly between seasons 3-5, shown on Me-TV (and whenever it airs on Decades, owned also by the parent company of Me-TV, Weigel Broadcasting). Several of the "Classic 39" episodes of The Honeymooners had this logo when it previously aired on WGN America; Me-TV prints used the 1990 "Wigga-Wigga" logo instead. It was also seen on episodes of The (New) Price is Right from 1976-1980. The 1978 and 1983 variants was formerly seen on two episodes of The Twilight Zone on Syfy ("You Drive" and "One for the Angels") until Syfy acquired updated prints sometime in 2015. The 1983 variant was surprisingly seen on a 2012 airing of The Missiles of October on Me-TV, before the 1990 "Wigga Wigga" logo; However, newer prints, such as a recent Decades airing, used CTD instead. The warp-speed variant was also recently spotted on a season 5 rerun of The Bob Newhart Show S5 episode "Making Up Is the Thing To Do" on Me-TV, Hallmark Channel, Decades (occasionally), Sundance, and FamNET, after the decorated MTM Enterprises logo and preceding the 20th Television logo, and is also available on various season 5 and 6 episodes of that show on Shout Factory's 2014 complete series set, as well as solo releases of said seasons and Me-TV airings of most season 6 episodes, with the logo on a majority of those episodes being followed by the 20th Television logo. It can be seen on two season 3 episodes of Have Gun-Will Travel on Me-TV and H&I ("Fragile" and "The Black Handkerchief.") It was also seen on some episodes of All in the Family before CPTD (now SPT) acquired the syndication rights to that show. The videotaped variant was also recently spotted on two Gomer Pyle: U.S.M.C. VHS tapes released by Forum Home Video in 1989, as well as The Devil and Daniel Mouse, which is included as an extra on the Blu-Ray of Nelvana's Rock & Rule. It also makes a strange appearance at the start of the original VHS release of the 1981 film The Unseen, while the filmed variant appears at the end. It can also be found on seasons 3-5 of Cannon on DVD; Season 3 has an odd combo of this proceeded by CTD, while the remaining two seasons have the videotaped VoD alone. Silent Variant: The silent variant is rare, and was seen on old VHS releases of the 1963 movie Fun in Acapulco and the 1966 movie Paradise, Hawaiian Style from Magnetic Video (both of which plaster over the Paramount logo at the end of the film, though the Spanish-dubbed version, as well as the 1985 Key Video reprint (In English) of the latter film used the standard "V of Doom" music), the 1974 TV movie The Autobiography of Miss Jane Pittman from Prism Entertainment, and the 1976 movie The Amazing World of Psychic Phenomena. It is also retained on the 1985 Key Video re-issue of Fun in Acapulco. Network TV Variant: The network TV variant is near extinction nowadays; however, during the 1980s, it was seen on various short-lived shows and TV movies produced by this company, such as The Master, The Devlin Connection, Amanda's, Dear Detective, Ace Crawford: Private Eye, The Return of the Man from U.N.C.L.E.: The Fifteen Years Later Affair, and To Race the Wind, among others; however, very few, if any of these have been released onto VHS or DVD. Cases in point; To Race the Wind, on which said variant is intact, and The Devlin Connection, The Master and The Return of the Man from U.N.C.L.E.: The Fifteen Years Later Affair, which were released on video by Trans World Entertainment. It is unknown if it's preserved on the recent DVD release of The Master or the USA Home Video releases of East of Eden (1981) or For Ladies Only; It is, however, surprisingly preserved on the Starmaker Video reprint of the former film. Editor's Note: In this variant, you may know that has a big change. Category:Logos Category:Dream Logos Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Scary Logos Category:1970s production logos Category:1980s production logos Category:Production Logos Category:Old Logos Category:Real Logos Category:Companies Category:Film production companies Category:Television production companies Category:1990s production logos Category:2000s production logos Category:2010s production logos Category:New Logos Category:Fake Logos Category:Viacom Category:Finally this logo is dead!